Parkourmons
by berrypass
Summary: A girl and her beloved Eevee are trapped in another world. They need to get back home... before they are destroyed. Rated T for safety, as it contains some violent topics.
1. The Battle with Charanard

Umber ran as fast as its legs could carry it.

"Run, Umber! Run!" cried Yavo out to her beloved Eevee.

The two had been together since the beginning. Bam! Umber took a hit.

"UMBER!" shouted Yavo. "Never give up!"

Umber looked at the bracelet on its front right paw. It happily looked at its Trainer.

"If Charanard hits me one more time, I'm done for!" cried Yavo.

Umber watched helplessly as Yavo fell to the ground. Charanard, the mighty Charizard, roared. Umber wasn't going down without a fight. Using its sharp claws, it slashed Charanard in the eye.

Umber reached out for Yavo, and they looked at each other lovingly. Even Charanard was touched. Realizing the wrong in his ways, he reached for Umber's paw. Umber looked cautiously for a second, and realizing Charanard's reformation, accepted his offer of peace. Yavo was amazed. Nervously, she held up a Poke Ball and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Charanard was in the ball! She rejoiced happily.

All of a sudden, however, Umber's eyes began to glow...


	2. The Other World

Yavo stared at glowing Umber in shock. Suddenly, a large portal appeared! She was helplessly sucked into it, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

When she opened her eyes, not only was Umber now an (what else?) Umbreon, but the duo was in an entirely different world! They were attacked by endless unknown creatures, none of which seemed to be Pokemon!

"Make it stop, Umber!" cried Yavo.

She was hit by a large aura! She looked up at the sky and saw a mysterious creature. It was large, black, and serpentine, with glowing red eyes. The creature fired a deadly laser, and it was about to hit Yavo!

Umber had a flashback. It recalled how Yavo rescued it as a newborn Eevee, how Lugia had given it the magic bracelet, and how it evolved into Umbreon. With tears in its eyes, it jumped in front of the way of Yavo. The laser hit Umber instead.

"UMBER!" shouted Yavo. "Umber... no..."

She watched Umber fade away into nothingness.

"Umber..." She fell to the ground and cried.

"Oh?" She looked up and saw a silhouette flying in the night sky. "Lugia?"


	3. The Mysteriously Glowing Lady

"Wait! I need your help!" Yavo called out.

She looked closer at the figure.

"...That's not Lugia." she realized.

She stepped back cautiously. The creature landed on the ground.

"Hello? Can you help me?" asked Yavo.

The creature turned and looked at Yavo - it was a Light Fury! The dragon's pupils became slits as she approached Yavo.

"Wait! Don't look at me like that! I can explain!" cried Yavo, panicked.

The Light Fury hissed.

"I... I lost my best friend." said Yavo.

The Light Fury looked at her in question.

"No, really, it was Umber. Umber... saved me... oh, Umber, what will I do without you?" said Yavo, beginning to cry.

The dragon roared at her.

"Oh no!" Yavo shouted, as the Light Fury lunged at her.

She reached out her hand and touched the Light Fury. The dragon purred contently.

"Oh, wow. You really are a wonder. That's what I'll name you," said Yavo.

Wonder purred.

"Let's find a way to save Umber!" said Yavo, determined. "But... where to start?"

Wonder glanced over at her wings.

Yavo hopped on her back. "Alright, let's ride!"

The two flew through the sky and landed in a strange cave.

"What a strange, fiery place!" exclaimed Yavo. "What could dwell here?"

All of a sudden, the snake-like beast appeared!

"Oh no! The one who killed Umber!" Yavo lunged for the beast, but it slapped her with its tail.

She fell to the ground. Wonder soon jumped in front of her, hissing. She reared up and battled the beast. The beast hit her with a laser.

"Wonder, no..." said Yavo, but she got hit with a laser as well and fell off a cliff ledge!

Wonder dove after her and caught her, and they landed safely outside.

Yavo saw another flying silhouette. "Lugia?"


	4. The Reincarnation

"It's true! It's Lugia!" exclaimed Yavo, happily.

Lugia bravely took on the beast as Yavo and Wonder watched in horror. Lugia was shot by a laser, and suddenly was nothing but a faint outline.

"Yavo, I believe in you," said Lugia. "I've been watching. You, Umber, Wonder, and Charanard share a special bond. You will find your way home."

Yavo looked at Umber's bracelet, her only reminder of her Pokemon. Lugia created an aura explosion and disappeared.

"Huh?" Yavo saw a silhouette of something in the distance. "Is that..."

The creature revealed itself.

"UMBER!" Trainer and Pokemon happily reunited.

Suddenly, Yavo realized something. "We gotta get back to the Pokemon World!"

She sent Charanard out of his Poke Ball. "Let's ride".

Yavo rode on Wonder, while Umber rode on Charanard. Lightning flashed through the sky.

"Oh no!" A thunderstorm arrived. "If Charanard is out in the rain, he'll die!"

Yavo tried to get Charanard to return, but he slapped the Poke Ball out of her hand. He wanted to stay out with her.

"No, Charanard. You can't do this."

Wonder looked behind herself in shock.

"Run! A flood is coming!" yelled Yavo to her friends.

Wonder picked up Umber and Charanard took off, but Yavo tripped and was left behind, the flood drawing ever nearer. At the last second, Charanard dove down and covered up Yavo, as the flood went over top of them!

The sky cleared up, and Yavo woke. She ran over to hug Umber and Wonder. But when she looked back, Charanard was unconscious - he had died in the flood.

"Nooo!" shouted Yavo in tears.

Umber began to cry as well.


	5. The Journey Home

"What are we going to do without Charanard?" Yavo and Umber mourned for their friend.

Wonder, however, thought Yavo was ditching her. Angrily, she flew off.

"Oh? Where are you going?" wondered Yavo. "Wonder! Come back!"

Wonder turned around and hissed. Yavo stepped back, startled.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. "You're not the Wonder I know!"

Wonder hacked up a fish for Yavo to prove that she was the same Wonder from the start. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow. A portal appeared, back to the Pokemon World!

"A portal home! Let's go, Umber!" The two happily raced toward the portal, when Wonder called out for them.

She wanted to stay with Yavo, but a Light Fury could not go into the Pokemon World.

"I have to go," said Yavo. "I can't stay."

Wonder gave the fish to Yavo with a tear in her eye. Yavo clasped Wonder's paw, then turned back and went into the portal. The portal disappeared. Wonder was so shocked and grief-stricken that she faded away, leaving only a tear.

"We're home." Yavo and Umber were finally back in the Pokemon World.

Yavo looked out into the distance to see many wild Pokemon together. Umber looked at its bracelet. There was Wonder's image on the jewel! The image turned into Charanard, then Lugia.

"Our beloved friends!" cried Yavo, now knowing she would always be with those that were lost.

Yavo and her Umbreon looked at each other lovingly.

"Want to catch some Pokemon, Umber?" the Trainer asked.

A Pikachu was nearby, and Yavo held up her Poke Ball. "Let's catch em' all!"


End file.
